Hidden in the Dark: Psycho Terror
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: It's been two weeks of cold shouldering from Andros. Zhane can't take it anymore. But will his attempt to remind Andros of their love jeopardize their lives? [AndrosZhane slash] [part 2]


_Hidden in the Dark: Psycho Terror_

Two weeks had passed since the rest of the team had found out about Andros and Zhane. Andros was still edgy and barely even acknowledged Zhane's presence. He was currently in the engine room, making some minor repairs. He was so focused on his work that he didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

"Knock, knock," Zhane called softly. Andros did his best to ignore his friend. Behind him Zhane just shook his head.

"You're going to have to talk to me sometime, you know," the blond commented, grabbing Andros by the wrist so the other ranger would at least look at him.

"I'm busy," Andros muttered, pulling his arm free. He turned his back on Zhane, assessing the engine functions.

With a small smirk, Zhane caught his friend off-guard. He wrapped one arm around his chest, placing his lips against Andros' ear.

"I miss you," Zhane breathed.

"I told you I'm busy," Andros repeated, trying to shrug Zhane off. Zhane held fast, refusing to let Andros just walk away from him. Andros finally managed to break free, having to elbow Zhane in stomach in the process.

"Man, what is wrong with you? You haven't so much as looked at me in two weeks," Zhane stated, walking in front of his friend.

"I went without you for two years…so what's two weeks," Andros spat harshly. Zhane's face fell. How could Andros feel that way? He was acting like it was Zhane's fault that all of this had happened; him being frozen, the others finding out. He felt anger well up inside of him and before he knew what was happening, he'd pinned Andros against the closest wall.

"Let's get something straight right now," Zhane ground out, his forearm pressing against Andros' windpipe.

"You can't keep treating the team like they're going to turn on you. They're your friends. They're looking out for you," he snapped.

"And I don't know what the hell you're problem is with me but you better get over it and fast," he continued, his eyes meeting Andros'.

"Because I can't take much more of you ignoring me. You're my best friend before anything else. And you're treating me like I don't even exist," he concluded, his voice lessening in intensity. He could feel tears trying to prick at the corners of his eyes. Andros looked at his friend and part of him wanted to break down and apologize. But there was a bigger part that still didn't trust him, or the others.

"I've just been busy," Andros sighed. It was a lame excuse and Zhane saw it for what it was; his cue to leave. He bit the inside of his lip and walked out, not bothering to look back. He reached the bridge and slunk into an unoccupied chair. He thought he'd be alone but Ashley walked in. She noticed his demeanor and immediately joined him.

"You don't look so good," she commented.

"He hates me," Zhane murmured.

"I doubt that. You're his best friend," she tried to rebut.

"Was. He hasn't said a word to me in two weeks. He told me he'd gone without me for two years so what was two weeks," Zhane sniffed. He couldn't be losing his cool, not in front of Ashley.

"Zhane that's awful. Why would he say something like that?" Ashley gasped.

"I don't know," Zhane sighed, rubbing at his eyes.

"You know….sometimes people just need to be romanced," she whispered.

"No. What he needs is to be smacked upside the head with an astro-blaster," Zhane grumbled.

"Why don't we try my idea first? It's less….violent," Ashley said with a small laugh.

"Fine…I'm listening," he muttered.

"You just let me handle it. And before you know it, he'll be back to his old self," she said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I hope so," Zhane breathed. Ashley disappeared around a corner and soon ran into Cassie.

"Hey, Cass, I need your help," Ashley said, happy to have run into her friend.

"Sure. What for?" Cassie inquired.

"We're getting Andros and Zhane back together," the Yellow Ranger explained. Cassie couldn't help but laugh. She never thought she'd be doing this.

"What did you have in mind?" Cassie asked, smiling broadly.

"I'll show you," Ash answered, dragging her friend along behind her.

The girls slipped into Ashley's quarters and happily began to plot their friend's re-connection. They were giggling loudly, drawing attention from TJ who was walking by.

"What are you two laughing about?" he asked, poking his head in.

"Good…we'll need your help," Ashley exclaimed, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him into the room.

The plan was nearly perfect. TJ would distract Andros while Ashley and Cassie got Zhane ready. They'd planned it so that they'd have the ship to themselves the entire night.

"You're sure we can crash at your grandmother's place?" TJ asked as they went in search of Carlos.

"Of course we can. You know she'll be happy to see everyone," Ashley replied as they spotted Carlos.

"Hey, Carlos. We're crashing at Ashley's grandmother's house tonight," Cassie explained.

"Uh…ok?" he muttered.

"You explain…we have someone to get ready," Cassie said as and Ashley darted off.

"Why do I get the feeling this has to do with Andros and Zhane?" Carlos asked.

"Because it does. And if it doesn't work I think I'm going to have to jumps hip. They are getting to be ridiculous," TJ responded.

Ashley and Cassie didn't bother knocking. They just walked right in to find Zhane gazing out the window. He looked up, hope shining in his eyes but it dimmed when he realized it was just the girls.

"Hey cheer up. Everything is going to be back to normal before you know it," Ashley promised.

"Yeah…come on. You have to get changed," Cassie prompted. The girls began hunting through Zhane's wardrobe, trying to find something for him to hair. He sat back and watched them. He jumped slightly as Cassie tossed a silver silk shirt at him.

"Put that on," she ordered. He did as he was told, standing up and giving them a spin.

"That looks great," Ashley said with a grin.

"Yeah…you'd impress any girl…or guy that saw you," Cassie agreed.

"I might as well just walk around without a shirt on. Maybe then he'd notice me," Zhane grumbled.

"That's a possibility too. You are pretty easy on the eyes," Ashley giggled. Zhane couldn't help but blush a little. He looked down at himself. He had to admit, he did look nice.

"You think he'll like it?" he asked the two girls before him.

"Definitely," the answered in unison.

"So…what happens now?" he questioned.

"Well…TJ is keeping Andros busy while we get off the ship. Then…you two have the ship to yourselves. No interruptions," Ashley explained.

"How can I thank you guys?" he begged.

"Make up with him so he stops acting like we are going to blab to the whole universe," Cassie said.

"I'll try," he promised. Slowly the three of them snuck out of the room and towards the bridge. Down on the simu-deck, TJ had found Andros working out.

"Hey," he said, leaning on the door frame.

"What is it?" Andros asked, continuing his work out.

"Nothing. Just thought you might want some company," TJ replied, quickly glancing over his shoulder. He was waiting for Carlos to give him the signal that Zhane was ready.

"No thanks," Andros replied. TJ scratched his head. This was really awkward. He looked over his shoulder and saw Carlos give him the thumb's up sign.

"Ok then," TJ muttered and turned to leave. He rushed to the bridge and joined his friends.

"Good luck," Carlos said, slapping Zhane on the shoulder.

"He's on the simu-deck," TJ added as they disappeared.

Zhane watched his friends disappear and decided he didn't want to chance a meeting just yet. He sat down in a chair, his feet up on the control panel in front of him. He didn't know how long he had sat there but a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Get your feet off the controls," Andros' voiced rang out. Zhane spun around in the chair to see Andros approaching, sweat glistening on his skin.

"Sorry," Zhane muttered.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"The rest of the team has—" D.E.C.A. began to answer when Zhane cut her off.

"They decided just to go down to Earth for a little while," he interrupted.

"Oh," the other man said, starting to walk away. Zhane groaned, jumping to his feet. He rushed after Andros, catching him in one of the many corridors of the ship.

"Would you please talk to me?" Zhane begged, trying to bar his way. He reached out his hand, grasping Andros by the hand. He slowly closed the distance between them.

"Get out of my way," Andros ordered but Zhane would not give up. If romancing him didn't work, he was fully prepared to use any other measures necessary to win Andros back. Zhane, still holding his friend's hand, slammed him against the wall, pressing his lips against the other man's. Zhane put every ounce of emotion he could muster into the gesture but it wasn't enough.

"What do you think you're doing?" Andros spat, pushing Zhane away. For the second time that day, Zhane looked really hurt by his friend's words.

"You seriously need an attitude adjustment," Zhane grumbled. He turned his back and made to walk away. At the last second he turned around, tackling Andros to the ground. Andros struggled against Zhane's weight but it was no use. Zhane had pinned him down, knee to his chest.

"You need to grow up. It's not all about you. Not everyone is out to get you," Zhane shot heatedly.

"I know you don't like trusting people but you are risking losing four really great friends," he continued, feeling his anger from before returning.

"Let me go," Andros gasped, the pain in his chest growing. He swung one leg up, knocking Zhane off balance. The Silver Ranger went tumbling backwards. He narrowly avoided the fist flying straight as his face.

"This is ridiculous," Zhane hissed, launching himself from the floor. He grabbed his friend by both arms, pinning them to his back.

"Don't you understand, I'm going crazy without you? It's not fair to me. It's like torture not being able to just feel your arms around me," Zhane whispered in Andros' ear.

"We swore nothing would come between us. And here you are, letting _us_ get between us. That is completely messed up," he added, resting his chin on Andros' shoulder. Andros had started to struggle a little less.

"I'm doing this for you," he concluded, releasing Andros' arms. Andros turned around to look at Zhane.

"Doing what?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

"This…the team is gone for the night. No one here but you and me. No one to interrupt us," Zhane answered. Andros just stared back. Zhane rolled his eye and began to unbutton his shirt. He knew he should have just gone without it. It would have probably gotten ruined anyhow. He gently let the material fall to the floor.

"I'm yours and you'd be a fool not to take it," Zhane hissed, toying with the button of his pants. Andros watched the muscles in Zhane's arms flex as he let the material fall away. Maybe he'd been lying to himself. Maybe he did need Zhane. He looked away but Zhane wasn't going to have any of that.

"What? Can't even look at me anymore?" he taunted. Andros' eyes shot back to Zhane.

"No," he answered softly.

"I just…don't like admitting that…." Andros trailed off.

"Admitting what?" Zhane probed.

"Admitting that I need you," his friend finally answered.

"Well that's a step in the right direction," Zhane mumbled. Andros closed the gap between them, laying a gentle kiss on Zhane's lips.

"So you're mine, huh?" he breathed. Zhane smiled. It had worked.

"Always," he answered, leading Andros towards his quarters.

The following morning, Ashley woke up on her grandmother's couch. She sat up slowly and nearly stepped on Carlos.

"Ow," he mumbled, sitting up as well.

"Sorry," Ashley apologized as Cassie and TJ woke up as well. Moments later Ash's grandmother appeared.

"Breakfast," she said cheerily. The four teens trudged into the kitchen, eyes glowing to be eating real homemade pancakes.

"So you think things went well?" Cassie asked, taking a swig of orange juice.

"I hope so. If it didn't I may have to threaten to throw them both out.." Ashley caught herself.

"Thanks for letting us stay here last night, Grandma. But we had better be going," Ashley addressed her grandmother.

"Stop by any time dear," her grandma replied, giving her a hug. Once out of sight, they called their galaxy gliders and returned to the ship. They arrived to see Andros and Zhane walking down a corridor, arms around each other. Zhane was whispering something into Andros' ear and he laughed.

"Don't you two look…chummy," Ashley commented as they all reached the bridge.

"Thanks, guys," Andros said.

"For what?" Cassie questioned.

"For helping me realize that I was being stupid," the Red Ranger replied.

"Understatement of the century," Zhane teased.

"All he needed was a good…" he continued but Andros cut him off with a very loud and not so subtle throat clearing. Before anyone could say anything else, D.E.C.A. interrupted the moment.

"The Psycho Rangers are attacking Angel Grove," the onboard computer announced.

"Thanks D.E.C.A.," Andros spoke.

"Man…and I didn't even get to eat breakfast," Zhane whined.

"Come on. Eat on the way," Andros told him. Zhane grabbed something from the synthitron and they headed for Earth. They appeared just as the Psycho Rangers sent a group of people scattering for the inside of the mall.

"You've gone too far," Ashley shouted.

"So glad you could join us, Power Rangers," Psycho Yellow sneered.

"Yeah, well you're going down," Andros promised.

"We'll see about that," Psycho Black hissed.

With the customary banter exchanged the Rangers started running, their evil counterparts doing the same. Andros and Zhane took on Psycho Red together, both getting thrown back.

"You ok?" Zhane asked and Andros nodded. They got up and circled their opponent.

Not far from them Ashley was having her own problems taking on Psycho Yellow. Just as she was about to get knocked down, Carlos came flying over her, hitting the psycho ranger with his lunar lance.

"Thanks Carlos," Ashley gasped as he pulled to her feet. Shortly the Rangers had all taken severe hits and were trying to regroup. Out of nowhere Psycho Red appeared, grabbing Zhane.

"Let me go you robotic freak," Zhane protested just as the Psycho Ranger established a link, collecting information from Zhane's memory. Zhane let out a pained cry just as the Psychos disappeared. He fell to his knees, hands clutching his head.

"You alright?" TJ asked, helping Zhane up.

"I don't know," Zhane answered honestly.

"Let's get back to the ship," Andros ordered and together they disappeared. They returned, sitting Zhane down in the Infirmary.

"Man that guy packs a punch. I've got a killer headache," he muttered, rubbing his head. Without a word, Andros raised his hand, telekinetically removing the pain from his friend's head.

"Thanks," Zhane remarked. Andros just flashed him a small smile.

"I…I think they read my mind," Zhane finally admitted.

"That's not good," Andros breathed.

"Hey, relax. They only take stuff about our moves," Zhane tried to reassure his friend. He didn't want to end up where he had been up until last night.

On the Dark Fortress Astronema was pacing back and forth. One of the doors slid open and the Psycho Ranger walked in. She turned to face them.

"I see you gained some information from the Silver Ranger," she said immediately.

"We have," Psycho Red affirmed.

"Well…what is it?" she demanded. Psycho Red removed a small chip from his helmet and handed it to her. She smiled and inserted it into the main computer. Astronema stood back as the device began to play back the thoughts the Psychos had recovered.

_The doors slid closed and a shirtless Zhane was dragging Andros along. Andros couldn't help but laugh. He really did miss Zhane. And if they had the ship to themselves, then they didn't have to worry about being bothered. Zhane tossed himself on the bed, hands behind his head. He kicked off his shoes._

"_A guy could really get used to this," Andros commented, shrugging off his jacket and shirt._

"_I hope so," Zhane murmured as he telekinetically pulling his lover towards him._

"What is this?" Astronema gasped, tapping her chin in thought. It wasn't battle moves but at least it was entertaining.

"Uh…it looks like the Silver.." Elgar began.

"Be quiet," Astronema hissed.

_Andros lay down next to Zhane. The other man shook his head and agilely rolled atop Andros. Their lips met in a swift and gentle kiss. Zhane pulled away and gazing down at Andros._

"_I'm sorry for ignoring you," Andros breathed just as Zhane leaned down and kissed him again._

"_I know," Zhane breathed between kisses._

"_And I'm sorry for making you feel that way," he continued._

"_Know that too," Zhane replied._

"_And.." Andros began but Zhane stopped him._

"_Shut up. Enough apologies. I know you're sorry," Zhane sighed, running a hand through Andros' hair. Andros' hands had slid down and had undone the button on Zhane's pants. He was working on the zipper when he felt Zhane's lips caressing his neck. Andros let out a shuddered sigh of pleasure._

"_This ought to show you not to ignore me," Zhane breathed, biting down lightly on Andros' neck. Andros groaned as he finally got Zhane's pants unzipped. With a grin, Andros sent his friend's pants flying across the room._

"Astronema...what on…what is that?" Ecliptor exclaimed, walking in to see Astronema staring intently at the screen.

"Shh," Elgar hissed at the green figure. With a grumble, Astronema stopped the image and spun around.

"You're interrupting me," she spat.

"Is that…the Red and Silver Rangers?" Ecliptor gasped. Astronema gave a little laugh.

"Yes it is. Now leave me. I'm not finished," she ordered. Ecliptor just hook his head but did as she commanded. Once he was gone, she restarted the recording.

_Andros managed to reverse their positions on the bed. His hand cupped Zhane's cheek. Their eyes were locked and Andros could feel the electricity passing through them. It was like an energy surge, making them both hungry for more. He leaned down to capture Zhane's mouth with his own. This was a more feverish gesture, tongues searching for each other. In the flurry of emotion, Zhane had sent Andros' pants flying too._

"_Don't stop," Zhane rasped, sweat starting make his skin shimmer._

"_Shh," Andros whispered, trailing kisses over Zhane's eyes and down his cheek. Zhane was growing impatient. He wanted that explosive feeling of their bodies working as one. He'd been aching for it for two long weeks. Andros seemed to read his friend's mind. Their boxers joined the pants on the floor._

"Oh, this is getting good," Astronema snickered, having to fan herself.

"How does this help us defeat the Rangers?" Psycho Pink asked. Astronema turned around, her staff pointed directly at the creature.

"Another word from anyone and I'll vaporize you," the Princess of Darkness growled. Astronema's gaze followed the two Rangers bodies as they began to move as one. Her eyes watched the sheet covering their lower half, willing it to fall.

_Zhane's hands were now clawing at Andros' back. His eyes were closed and he was sweating more now. Their lips met again hungrily. Andros was bracing himself against the window as they moved Zhane opened his mouth to speak._

"_I love you," he gasped just as his body tensed, releasing all of the pent up emotion he felt in the last two weeks. Andros' body shuddered with completion soon after. The two collapsed, arms wrapped around each other._

With that the chip ended, the screen going blank. Astronema had to take several deep breaths to steady her heart beat. It was racing. She started to pout though. All the good parts had been covered and she'd expected it to go on longer. No matter, she would use this knowledge to her advantage.

"This is…very useful," Astronema stated, facing the Psycho Rangers again.

"How is this useful?" Psycho Red asked.

"Because, we can use it against them. We capture the Red Ranger and the Silver Ranger will no doubt come to his rescue. Without their fearless leaders, the Power Rangers are an easy target," Astronema explained as if talking to a group of small children.

"Now go. Kidnap the Red Ranger," she commanded. The Psychos disappeared. Back on the Megaship, the team was once more on the bridge.

"Incoming transmission," D.E.C.A. stated.

"On screen," Andros answered. An image of Psycho Red appeared before them.

"Red Ranger. I want you," Psycho Red cackled.

"Why does that sound really wrong," Zhane asked.

"Would you stop thinking about that?" Andros shot at him.

"Sorry…but why should I stop thinking about something that was amazing?" Zhane questioned. Andros just smacked him on the shoulder. The rest of the team all snickered behind their backs.

"You want a fight? You got one," Andros replied to the on-screen image. The image disappeared and Andros headed transport room.

"Wait…where are you going? It could be a trap," Zhane called after him.

"I'll be fine," Andros replied and disappeared down to Earth.

When he appeared there was no one in sight. He spun around in a circle a few times and still saw nothing. Behind a clump of trees Psycho Red sniggered. He had to time this just right. Just when Andros' back was turned, the enemy pounced, tackling him.

"You're coming with me, Red Ranger," Psycho Red boomed and they disappeared. Andros struggled as they reappeared on the Dark Fortress. The other Psycho Rangers were nowhere in sight. Astronema turned around and gave Andros a smile as Psycho Red forced him to dimorph.

"Tie him up," she ordered and in second Andros' was chained to a wall.

"What do you want, Astronema?" he asked. He couldn't help but see his sister somewhere in there.

"What do I want?" she repeated the question, walking dangerously close to him. She ran a finger along his jaw bone.

"To destroy you of course," she said with a smirk.

"But first…you're going to do exactly what I tell you," she added, her gaze flickering down the length of his body.

"I won't be disappointed again," Astronema hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Andros asked, looking very confused.

"You see, I have a little something that you won't like," she teased, bringing Zhane's memory up on the screen for him to see.

"No!" he gasped. How did she get that?

"I liked what I saw…but I want more," she hissed.

"And if I refuse?" he challenged.

"Well…then there will be more than one dead Power Ranger," she answered. She turned to the nearest quantron.

"Make contact with the Astro Megaship," she ordered.

"You won't get away with this," Andros called, struggling against the chains that held him.

"Silence," she hissed, sending a shot of electricity at him. She cried out in pain. She smoothed her hair and turned to face the screen. She could see the Power Rangers.

"Greetings Power Rangers," she said, false politeness dripping from her tone.

"Astronema," Zhane spat.

"I believe I have something that belongs to you," she continued, Andros now appearing on screen as well.

"Andros," Zhane exclaimed. Andros was breathing hard, several tears in his shirt. He looked up.

"Zhane, don't listen to her," Andros called out, only to be electrocuted again.

"No!" Zhane cried out, slamming his fist down on the control panel in front of him.

"Not so fast, Silver Ranger," Astronema sneered.

"What have you done to him?" Zhane demanded.

"Not nearly as much as I will if you don't surrender yourself to me," she answered.

"Never," Zhane hissed at her. His response earned Andros another few shots of electricity. Zhane's eyes welled up with tears.

"You have one hour," Astronema informed him and the connection went dead. He turned from the screen, determination etched on his face.

"Zhane, you can't go. It's a trap," Cassie said, grabbing his arm.

"It doesn't matter. If I don't show up, she's going to kill him," Zhane answered, his voice hollow.

"You can't risk yourself too. Let us go with you," Ashley begged.

"No. This is between me and her," he said and disappeared.

He reappeared on the Dark Fortress, pressing his body against the wall so as not to be seen. A few quantrons passed him but didn't notice him. He quickly sprinted down the corridor, finally coming to the main computer room. It appeared to be deserted except for a single form. As Zhane got closer he realized it was Andros. He didn't look conscious.

"Andros," Zhane whispered, shaking his friend lightly.

"So gullible," Astronema sniggered, appearing behind Zhane. He spun around just in time to grabbed quantrons and chained up as well.

"I swear if you hurt him," Zhane began but she cut him off.

"Oh don't worry. He is still alive," she assured him. She looked at him in his demorphed form. She had a vague memory of him standing her up.

"But how dare you not choose me," she hissed. Just then Andros gave a soft groan and opened his eyes.

"Zhane," he gasped, his voice was hoarse.

"Please. There's only one guy for me. Besides you aren't half as good looking as him," Zhane answered with a smirk of his own.

"How dare you insult me!" she screamed, electrocuting him.

"What do you want with us?" he demanded.

"She…knows," Andros managed to get out, before Astronema back handed him. Zhane didn't seem to hear his friend.

"I think you know," she addressed Zhane. His memory appeared on the screen. His eyes widened. They looked so exposed, making love. He couldn't watch. He'd compromised their relationship again. He'd promised Andros that Astronema wouldn't find out and here she was, capturing them for her own sadistic pleasures.

"You can't make us do anything," Zhane shot, knowing full well that she could probably make them do whatever she wanted them to.

"Oh yes I can," she replied, her lips centimeters away from his ear.

"Astronema!" Ecliptor's voice rang out. She let out a huff as she turned to look at him.

"I'm busy. What is it!" she snapped. He surveyed the two chained Rangers and just shook his head.

"Dark Specter demands to speak with you," he informed her. She grumbled an stormed off. Ecliptor followed her at a distance. Once Zhane was sure they were gone he focused, telekinetically releasing himself. He dropped to the floor and rushed to Andros. As gently as he could, Zhane undid the chains. He caught Andros as he stumbled forward. The pair sunk to the floor.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I had been focused none of this would have happened," Zhane whispered, tears slipping down his cheeks and into Andros' hair. Andros made no response. His body was in too much pain. Zhane had to get him out of there. Zhane struggled to stand them both up. As quickly as he could, He called for his galaxy glider.

"Zhane!" Ashley's voice exploded as soon as the pair was back on the Megaship. Zhane fell to his knees, Andros still in his arms.

"Hurry…get him to the Infirmary," Zhane ordered. Carlos and TJ picked up their fallen friend and sped off down the corridor. Ashley and Cassie tended to Zhane. He hadn't been hit nearly as bad. Once steadied back on his feet he turned away from his friends.

"He's going to be ok," Ashley said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for me. The information Psycho Red took…wasn't battle strategies…it was a memory of last night," Zhane spat. Neither Ashley nor Cassie knew what to say.

"And Astronema got hold of it…she's sick. She thought she could make us…" he trailed off, punching the wall in anger.

"You don't have to explain. She's evil. She wanted to use it against you," Cass murmured.

"Andros was right," Ashley breathed. Just then Carlos appeared.

"Zhane. Andros is asking for you," he informed the Silver Ranger. Zhane walked slowly down the corridor and into the infirmary. Andros was awake and tried to sit up when Zhane walked in.

"Easy. Just lay down,' TJ told him.

"I'll leave you two alone," he muttered and ducked out of the room. Zhane surveyed the damage. He had a lot of bruising and most of his torso was bandaged. He had a bruise on his cheek from where Astronema had slapped him.

"This is my fault," Zhane rasped, not even going near the table on which his friend lie.

"Come here," Andros ordered. His voice was a little stronger now. Zhane shook his head.

"Zhane," Andros said firmly. Zhane took the two steps to the tabled, kneeling at his friend's side.

"Why is this your fault?" Andros asked, stroking Zhane's hair.

"Because if I hadn't been thinking about last night…then none of this would have happened. I'm the reason you're lying here right now," Zhane spat in self-deprecation.

"I don't blame you. She would have found out sometime," Andros sighed. Sure two weeks ago he would have been furious at Zhane for letting their secret slip. But he wasn't mad now.

"How can you not be mad at me?" Zhane asked, looking up into those perfect eyes.

"Because I love you…and I've stayed mad at you too long already," Andros replied.

"Besides. It was pretty amazing," he added with a smirk.

"She thought so too," Zhane murmured.

"Shh. You should rest too. You took a pretty hard hit," Andros ordered. Just as Zhane stood up, Andros sat up, wincing slightly at the broken ribs. He caught his friend's lips gently with his.

"I'll rest as long as you do. You're no use to any of us all busted up," Zhane said, a faint smile spreading across his face. Andros nodded, slowly lying back down. Just as Zhane was almost out the door, Andros lifted two fingers, giving him a little telekinetic nudge.


End file.
